More Natural Progression
by davidandbillie
Summary: Continuation of "The Natural Progression of Things". Also, tying up loose ends, TV show, Book, my own. Up rating. Complete
1. An Ending

An ending.

The quiet chatter ceased, as the prisoner, chaplain and prison governor walked in, the chaplain muttering prayers from a bible. The prisoner with his hands tied before him, was shown to the trapdoor. He had to be led into place. He seemed reluctant to stand there, as if there was another appeal about to interrupt the proceedings. His face was impassive.

The hangman, in his prison guard uniform, stepped up next to the condemned man. He offered the man a hood, but the prisoner refused. The hangman then placed the noose around the man's neck. All the officials stepped back. There was a pause as the hangman received a nod from the prison governor. The executioner pulled the handle, and then the condemned man dropped like a stone. The rope pulled taut and life very quickly left Murdoch Foyle.

…

From the viewing platform, Jack Robinson could see all. He deliberately refused breakfast from his new housekeeper Alice, who was anxious to make a good impression. Never the less, felt a wave of nausea. He closed his eyes and felt like he was swaying, as a trickle of sweat went down his back.

A hand clapped onto his shoulder bought him back to his surroundings. "Hey Jack, Looking a bit green around the gills there!"

"Need air!" was Jack's response as they made their way out of the viewing chamber. Thankfully the corridors of the old bluestone jail were as cold and draughty as ever. He leant against the cold stones, thankful that they were holding him up. The sweat on his back dried quickly enough to feel like a chill and he shivered.

"Are you feeling all right?" Greg Bryson was looking at him. "I've never seen you turn that colour before!"

"Just glad it's all over" said Jack taking a deep breath. "I normally never come to these things. I saw enough death during the war."

Greg had also seen death in the trenches agreed with him. "I know prosecuting officer has the right to attend, but you didn't have to be here. The Police Surgeon will give the pronouncement any time now."

At that stage, the Police Surgeon did appear in the hallway. I have pronounced Murdoch Foyle dead" he said. "May his soul rest where ever it lands!" The Police Surgeon was not a religious man!

Jack looked at his watch. If he timed his day right, he could go back to the station, get paperwork done and then visit a certain household after lunch. Having news to deliver gave him no excuse to back out of a conversation he was avoiding.


	2. A New Start

A new start

When Jack Robinson was admitted into the Fisher foyer, the first thing he heard was female laughter coming from the parlour, where Phryne usually received her visitors. A glance revealed Dot, Alice and Phryne, surrounded by cloth, tulle and lace. They appeared to have high colour and were giggling!

Jack turned to Mr Butler who murmured "I suggest the kitchen; Inspector!"

Jack nodded in agreement and Mr Butler ushered him forward.

"Tea?" asked Mr Butler

"Actually Mr Butler, I think something stronger is called for. And one for yourself as well!"

Mr Butler took it in his stride. "Very good Inspector" and headed to the dining room drinks cabinet. Phryne passed him as she came into the kitchen.

"Hello Jack" she smiled. They had not seen each other for nearly three weeks, since she had orchestrated a domestic attack on his house and an emotional attack on his senses.

"Good Afternoon Miss Fisher, Please sit down" and he pulled out a kitchen chair for her.

"Have I done something again?" asked Phryne, sliding into the chair with grace, but hiding a feeling of momentary panic. What was he about to say?

At that point Mr Butler returned with the whisky decanter and three glasses.

Jack took on his formal policeman's stance and cleared his throat. "Miss Fisher, I have come to inform you that Murdoch Foyle was executed this morning!"

Mr Butler poured three generous glasses.

The two men downed their alcohol in an easy swallow. Phryne however remained still, as if frozen in time. Jack looked at her questioningly. "Miss Fisher?"

"Are you sure Jack?' asked Phryne, "because he's been pronounced dead before, and he turned up again to find me" she paused, "Are you sure Jack, are you really certain that he's dead"

"Yes Miss Fisher, I am both sure and certain. I witnessed the event myself, and heard the Police Surgeon make the announcement afterwards!"

"Oh Dear Lord!" said Phyrne raising her glass to drink.

Jack was shocked. He'd never heard Phryne invoke a deity before, for good or for bad, and her hand was definitely shaking. "Phryne.." he started, regardless of who was in the room. He reached out to take her glass from her hand, as he noticed her pale face.

Then everything happened at once. Dot and Alice burst into the kitchen, noisy and surrounded by tulle. The grocer banged on the back door.

Jack snatched to glass from Prynne's hand, grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. "I'm taking Miss Fisher out for a walk" he announced to the room in general and managed to get Phryne past all the commotion to the front door. There he piled her hat and coat into her arms, grabbed his own and pushed her out onto the front porch.

Phryne stood still, taking deep breaths. "Are you feeling unwell Miss Fisher? You appear overcome?" asked Jack.

Phryne stood straight and focussed on Jack. "I'm all right Jack, Thank you. I was a little over whelmed! It suddenly got a little hot in there." She put her hand to her head. "Oh dear, I shouldn't mix whisky with sherry".

"Nothing should be mixed with sherry except trifle," said Jack firmly, as he helped her into her coat. "And you didn't drink your whisky!"

Jack put on his own coat. It was much cooler outside, still being winter. However, warmly wrapped, they could venture out for a walk. They stepped out into the street; Phyrne resorted to herself and slipped her arm through his.

"You frightened me, I thought you were about to faint!" he said.

"I'm not the fainting type Jack; you should know that, you've seen me at crime scenes!"

"That's what was worrying me!"

They chuckled and meandered down the street with no particular destination in mind.

"Thank you for getting me out of the house," Said Phyrne.

"What was going on in the parlour, with all the cloth and fabric?"

"That's for the wedding!"

Jack stopped. "What wedding?"

"Remember, you initiated certain opportunities to occur, that forwarded events that lead us to a wedding, which is now next weekend. Saturday! You received an invitation! I put it on your desk one day, while you were out."

"Oh Yes" Jack resumed walking. "That wedding! I remember now"

"It has put my household into such a dither for the past two weeks, so I haven't had little time to go sleuthing."

"I'm glad you've been keeping busy!"

"So, now I need to ask you why we haven't spoken in three weeks?" asked Phryne, going straight to the point.

"Because I don't help you look for lost dogs, lost diamonds or lost husbands!"

"But you haven't asked me to help you look for any lost murderers!"

"Firstly Miss Fisher, I don't tend to ask you, you just turn up at my crime scenes, and secondly, I have managed to be one step ahead of you and have found the said murderers, before you realised they were lost!"

"So, you haven't needed me to solve any murders! I know you and your men were solving crimes long before I came on the scene. But did you want me to come and solve crimes with you?"

"Want and need are two different things"

They stepped in silence.

"That still doesn't explain why we haven't spoken or why we haven't had dinner." said Phryne. "I feel you have forgotten me!"

"I could never forget you Miss Fisher, especially after our last dinner together"

"I thought it all went very well. It finished on a surprising note, although very enjoyable"

Jack was silent. Phryne stopped walking.

"Would you not describe our evening as enjoyable Inspector?"

"Therein lays the problem." said Jack. "Enjoyable", yes. Also that word "frightening" comes to mind." He paused. "Other words that come to mind include: "trespass", "bribery", "witchcraft" and finally "incarceration!"

"That's a lot of accusatory words there, Jack! Why don't you add, "Fault", "blame" and "surprise", and I would also be guilty of those entirely as well!

He did not respond, but kept in step with her as they resumed their walk along the footpath.

"What If I add a word to that is a little less accusatory; like "Kiss?" said Phryne.

Jack paused before responding, "I think that word goes with "frightening!"

"Why does kissing frighten you Jack?"

"Because it involves you, Miss Fisher!"

"But I don't associate "kissing Jack Robinson" as something to be feared!"

Jack stopped walking.

"Kissing you has opened a Pandora box of feelings." he said "Fear, pain, anguish, emotions, all of those are looming if I continue down the path we started a few weeks ago, when I kissed you. I've been down that path before, and it ends in pain and heart break."

He resumed walking. "Maybe you don't associate kissing with emotions Phryne! Maybe you feelings are more hardened than mine. But I've been emotionally stranded before and I fear being hurt again! I loved Rosie, and she left me. I couldn't give her what she wanted, I tried hard, but it wasn't enough. All that was left was hurt and pain!"

Phryne stepped in front of him to halt his progress. "Why do you think I'll hurt you?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "To start with, I'm still annoyed that you had the affront to come into my house and make yourself at home! But, I will admit that I was better off as a result, and that I ..eventually.. did enjoy your company."

"Oh, I think, there's more to it than that!"

Jack gave her a stony look. "Yes, and that's where the emotion comes in. I weakened my resolve and kissed you! And you kissed me back! I let my guard down, and now I admit I do feel emotionally attached to you. So, if you want to say "feelings", then I will match it again with "frightened", because, being emotionally involved with you frightens me Phryne." He paused. "There I've said it"

He tried to take another step, but Phryne blocked him once again."How do I frighten you?"

"Phryne, I have seen you with men. You flirt, smile, seduce and then throw them away, discard them in quick succession. I've arrested street girls with more conscience than you!" He stopped talking; he'd definitely said the wrong thing again!

Phryne was silent.

He ploughed on "If I was to admit to having feelings for you, then I am very frightened, because I don't want to be seduced and then thrown away. To me, a relationship is not a game, a dalliance, or a causal encounter. A relationship is for a long time. Not necessarily forever, but not to be taken lightly!"

There was a silence and they stood there looking at each other. Neither tried to step away. Jack continued. "That's why I'm resisting, pushing you away, not talking to you. I am deliberately trying to keep you only as a friend, because you'll break my heart if you treat me like one of your casual lovers."

He turned away, his hands in his pockets "There's a lot to be said for unrequited relationships. There's a lot less chance of being hurt!"

They stood silently.

Phryne eventually said "Jack, you know how I once said that I will never change. That I was not the marrying type!"

"I'm not asking you to marry me" said Jack instantly, turning to her.

"So quick to protest!" smiled Phryne. "No, Jack, what I was going to say, was that while I remain solid on the marriage issue, but I might manage to be convinced on the special qualities of having only one man in my life, for longer than a dalliance."

"You still make it sound like a game."

"No game Jack. I'm prepared to try"

"And what if it does not work?"

"Do you want to continue this way? Watching me have a trail of discarded lovers, while you go home to an empty house every night? Would that be harder to bear than risking a broken heart?"

Jack looked at the sky. "I don't know Phryne, I don't know!"

Phryne reached out and placed her hand over his heart, beneath the warmth of his overcoat.

"I care for you too much to willing hurt you, Jack Robinson!" The contact was enough for Jack to pull her into a passionate heartfelt embrace.


	3. A wedding

3. A Wedding

The organ swelled wheezily and everyone rose. The small wooden church in Glen Huntley held straggly numbers, but all were in their best finery today.

Hugh looked around and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. Phryne felt a bit sorry for him until she noticed a similar trail of sweat on Bert's brow. Perhaps not nerves then! Dot looked nervous as she walked down the aisle, carrying her posy. Jane was almost jumping with delight. She had never been to a wedding. Aunt Prudence looked proud, as if this was her doing, which it almost was.

Jack was beside Phryne, restless. "Stop fidgeting!" Phryne hissed "Why are you so restless?"

"I'm a divorced man in a church" hissed Jack back "In the presence of sinful women!" he dug in.

"That's a bit of an overreaction!" she said.

Jack smirked. "Having Alice as a housekeeper has been most informative! Apparently your "Sainted Aunt" has decided that her maids can go to your friend Dr Mac for "family planning", that Cec and Bert want Alice to brew beer in her laundry copper, and that Bert's landlady runs a betting ring!"

Phryne had to press her lips together firmly to keep a straight face. "I was going to say that Dot was the greatest sinner here today, a Catholic participating in a protestant wedding! But for that revelation I will hope the bolt of lightning gets you first!"

"Hence, I'm standing behind you!" muttered Jack.

Again Phryne tried not to laugh. Their relationship had not moved any more than a kiss in a street, but they were defiantly more comfortable with each other now.

Phryne grasped Jane's hand to keep her still. Getting Dot into this wedding had been a challenge. As a Catholic, she was forbidden by God and her priest to step foot in a protestant church. But Mr Butler had stepped in and given his wise counsel, and Dot had agreed that welcoming people into any church was better than denying them on the grounds of doctrine. Phryne gave thanks for the wisdom of Mr Butler.

In regard to Mr Butler, it was he, who had the biggest smile. His beam was magnificent as he walked a nervous bride down the aisle; the act of being asked to "give away the bride" cemented his place in the heart of what had become a family. He bore his responsibility with honour and majesty, and Phryne thought she could almost see a tear in his eye and he took Alice's hand and placed it in that of her intended husband Cec.

…..

The wedding was over, and they had all repaired to the Sunday school building, for the wedding breakfast. As Alice had been in Aunt Prudence's employ, Mrs Stanley had taken it on herself to provide the refreshments. It was simply an afternoon tea, but the few gathered enjoyed it as much as a dinner at the Windsor. (Prynne's gift to the couple was a night at the Windsor.)

The servants of Mrs Stanley's grand house had prepared the food, but were also able to relax and be part of the wedding as guests and friends, mingling in their best clothes with the few men and the landlady from Bert and Cec's boarding house. Cec had no close family and Alice's only brother had refused to attend on the grounds that she was marrying with "undue haste", as a wedding with two weeks' notice implied!

"Everything is so delightfully informal" said Aunt Prudence to the vicar's wife Mrs Blainey. "It does make a refreshing change! Thank you Joan" and she accepted another cup of tea from one of the maids. "I do like your dress"

Joan flushed, and tucked a knee rug around Aunt Prudence. The Sunday school building was small but the heat from the fireplace had not yet reached that corner. Aunt Prudence continued her conversation with Mrs Blainey, "I am so glad that the Reverend and I could agree on this little church. To open the big church in Elwood and bring in the whole choir would have been totally unnecessary. Sometimes the simpler things are better."

Mrs Blainey smiled and let Aunt Prudence chatter on. The "agreement" had worked several ways. Reverend Blainey had agreed to marry Alice and Cec in "undue haste", which meant not reading out the usual bans, and presenting the couple (who were not church goers) to the usual congregation of Elwood. Aunt Prudence had agreed that the smaller and more humble church in Glen Huntley would be ideal for a non-society wedding, and agreed that her sizeable donation to the day's collection could go toward roof repairs. Aunt Prudence than had her name documented as a financial contributor to the upkeep of St. Pauls Glen Huntley, a struggling part of the parish. Everyone was happy!

Dot looked pretty in her bridesmaid dress, a short dress of lilac colour. Alice also had a short dress, with scalloped hem, short scalloped sleeves and a dropped waist. It was a fashion statement, not a veil was long, but did not cover her face. Her dress was cream, not white. It would be tackless to discuss the implications of the deviation from the usual colour!

Hugh had his arm around Dot, Cec had his arm around Alice, Bert had a hip flask in his pocket, Mr Butler was discussing yesterday's races with Bert's landlady and Jack was talking to Reverend Blainey.

Jane was pestering Phryne with questions. "So why did we all sit on one side, with Cec's friends and Aunt Prudence sit on the other?"

"Because we know Cec better than we know Alice, and Aunt Prudence knows Alice better than Cec although it really didn't matter where we sat today!"

"But Dot was Alice's bridesmaid"

"Yes, she's known Alice a long time"

"So why didn't Alice's brother come to the wedding?"

"He didn't want to".

"So why did Mr Butler give Alice away?"

"Because she has no father, and her brother did not want to come"

"Why not"

"Because he did want to" Phryne was running out of explanations!

"Well, I don't have a father or a brother, so who will give me away when I get married?"

"It's a long time away sweetheart!"

"Can I ask Mr Butler?"

Phryne had no answer to that. Thankfully Bert tapped his teacup with a spoon and call for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It's my job as best man to call you all to order. I would like to thank you all for coming out today and supporting my best mate get hitched to such a lovely girl like Alice."

"I've known Cec since we were in the trenches together, and I think we all know how lucky we are to be standing here today." There was a pause, as people reflected on this.

"However, I've known Alice for a couple of years; she's a bonzer sheila except for the time since she fainted in our taxi one day!" A few chuckles all round. Phyrne saw Jack look at her. They both knew why Alice fainted in the taxi that day! Jane chose to ask "Why did Alice faint in the taxi..?" but Phryne shushed her quickly!

Thankfully Bert continued, "So, it's my heartfelt pleasure to ask you all to be upstanding, raise your tea cups and toast the Bride and Groom!"

Everyone did so. Phyrne was impressed by Bert's speech. She wondered what was in his teacup!

Cec then stepped up. "Thanks Bert for a rousing speech. Good to see the tea's fortifying after our night out!" Phryne looked at Hugh, who cheered!

"Anyways" said Cec, "We want to say thanks to Mrs Stanley who put on such a swell feed for us today and organised the church with all the trimmings on such short notice" Everyone raised their teacups to Aunt Prudence who smiled and looked pleased with herself. "I do enjoy a challenge Mr Yeats" she smiled. (Aunt Prudence had just told Mrs Blainey that she felt that organising and attending a servants wedding was setting a new standard in philanthropy in Melbourne!)

Cec continued. "And we also want to thank the Gent who not only found us a house to rent, but a job suitable for Alice in her new role as Mrs Yeats. (Cheers from the guests). It's due to him that we find ourselves here at two weeks' notice, because the chooks needed to be looked after and the gent needed a new housekeeper! So, here's to Inspector Robinson."

Everyone cheered and raised their teacups. Jack, standing next to Reverend Blainey, had nowhere to go but stand there and smile! Phyrne wandered again how many men had hip flasks! Cec went onto to toast "The Bridesmaid", and the cheering was starting to get out of hand. Thankfully the speeches finished and everyone resumed talking.

By now Jane was bored!


	4. A Death

4. A Death

Jane wandered away from the wedding. There was no one her age to talk to; Miss Phryne was standing with the Inspector and the Reverend. Dot and Hugh were talking to adults, Cec was with Alice and Bert had been drinking.

Dot had warned her to keep away from men who were drinking, and also not to wander behind the outhouse at the bottom of the church yard. "You go into it, but not behind it." she said firmly "Not a place for young ladies such as yourself."

When Jane asked why, Dot paused. She eventually said "If a man ever says that "he has to see a man about a dog", well, don't follow him; and the back of the outhouse is the same thing!"

Jane was mystified. Dot said however, "I had brothers, so I know these things!" Jane decided that if Dot said so, and then it must be true!

So Jane wandered around the outside of the church. It was small and in need of repair. She wondered if she should go and sit next to Aunt Prudence and eat another sandwich. She wasn't really hungry, so that didn't seem like a good idea.

There was an empty paddock next to the church. Some of the cars were parked there, but the paddock was mostly treed, with low shrubs and felled wood. In simple terms, it needed clearing and no one had any inclination whose responsibility it was!

Jane saw a cat walk through the shrubs. It was mostly black, and it was coming toward the church. Jane hoped it would come to her. She wanted to pat the cat, pick it up; perhaps it wanted something to eat. She liked cats, some of her friends had pets, but she did not. Jane made her way over to the cat. "Here, puss, puss, puss!" she crooned, but the cat had other ideas. Not wanting to be picked up by a stranger, it changed course. Jane decided to try to catch it. She would only be in the paddock next to the church, not far away. She stepped over the fallen down fence and headed into the paddock.

Jane followed the cat, calling out to it. Sometimes, she got close to it, sometimes it streaked away, but she would find it again, as it went deeper into the trees and shrubs. The foliage got denser the further away from the church she went, although she was sure she had not gone far. There seemed to be a horrid smell, as if there was a dead animal nearby.

She rounded a copse of bushes, and then she saw it. A dead man lying amongst a nest of rotting blankets, his belonging collected in piles. The cat went and sat next to the body. Jane gasped, stepped back, tripped and fell. Panicking, she rose and tried to flee, but she was held back by her stomach, as it recoiled at the smell. Jane then lost her afternoon tea in a spectacular and somewhat splashy way!

It took Jane a few minutes to regain herself. She knew she needed an adult: Miss Phryne, Mr Butler, Dot, some one! She staggered away from the smell and toward the noise of the wedding. As she crossed the fence, she saw Mr Butler and ran to him gladly. Mr Butler recognised the look of a lost lunch immediately and pulled out his handkerchief.

"My dear Jane, Have you been unwell?"

Jane then gave up being brave and burst into tears. "There's a man" she sobbed, "A dead man, in there!" She waved vaguely.

Mr Butler took her hand. Explanations could wait. He knew that a hysterical girl child was best in the hands of a sensible older woman. He scanned the crowd, unable to see Phryne anywhere. So he took her to a woman who was both sensible and stationary – Aunt Prudence.

Aunt Prudence was still talking to Mrs Blainey in the Sunday school when Mr Butler sat Jane next to her. "Too much excitement and cake" was all he said. To Jane he said "I'll find Miss Fisher and the Inspector" and left.

Jane started to shake. "Oh my dear, you poor thing" said Aunt Prudence and wrapped Jane in the knee rug.

"Tea!" said Mrs Blainey and went in search thereof. Both ladies immediately assumed nurturing roles, with Jane the little chick between the clucks of solid birds. Grandmothers in waiting!

Mr Butler found the Inspector with the Reverend Blainey. He approached them, interrupted them, and then included the Reverend in the disclosure. After all death was also the Reverend's area!

Jack and the Reverend moved to talk to Jane while Mr Butler searched out Phryne.

Jack took Jane's hand, "Jane, tell me what you saw", and a sobbing Jane revealed all, starting with the cat and ending with the find.

Aunt Prudence was aghast, "A death in the pastoral paddock! That's ghastly!" Jack ignored Aunt Prudence.

"Jane, stay here with Mrs Stanley. I'll find Miss Fisher. You're safe here. We'll find out what's going on" A tearful Jane agreed.

Jack looked around outside, he spied who he wanted. He approached the group of men (The ladies had since repaired to discuss dresses and brides duties), clapped Bert on the shoulder in an "I want you" way, caught Hugh's eye and gave a jerk to his head that put Hugh in "Constable mode"!

They met the Reverend at the fallen fence. Jack gave orders. "Collins, Bert, I want you to help search. Reverend, you stand guard; do not let anyone over this fence, especially Miss Fisher. That's an order!"

"Sir"

"Sir"

"Sir"

Old habits stepped in.

Phryne chose to appear at that moment with Mr Butler. "Searching for bodies Jack? Need some womanly intuition?"

Jack immediately blocked her way. "Miss Fisher, you are not required here. Your job is to go and see to Jane!"

"But Jane is with Aunt Prudence!"

Jack stood his ground. "In this instance Miss Fisher, your job is to look after your ward, not to go tramping around looking for clues! I have men to help with the search, Jane is quite shaken up and needs the care of a parent, not that of an aunt, no matter how well intended."

"But Jack!"

"That's an order!" he snapped "do I make myself clear!"

There was a shocked silence.

Jack sighed, he could not be angry at her for long. He took her hand, confirming to all what they already suspected. "Phryne, I have men to help me here. I could use your help, but Jane needs you now more than I do. Please sweet heart, go and be a mother to Jane."

There was a pause and then Phryne nodded. "You're right Jack. I,,I, should go to Jane!" She turned and left, leaving Mr Butler behind.

Jack included Mr Butler in the search and the men went to seek amongst the trees for a dead man!


	5. A Cat

5. The Cat.

Phryne sank into her love seat and shut her eyes. She was not sure if she wanted to eat, drink or go to bed. It was not late, just after dinner time, but she was tired and it had ended up a trying day.

After the men had gone to look for the supposed body in the scrub, Phryne and found Jane with Aunt Prudence. As soon as Jane saw Phryne, she sobbed hysterically. Her rambling conversation ranged from: about how she could not find Phryne, how the "dead man" was coming to get her, how her mother would be too sick to come to her wedding, how she didn't have a father to give her away and how the cat would be lonely!

Phryne was quite amazed how her sensible ward could be in such disarray. Aunt Prudence was, of course, the fine example of common sense.

"She's worked up and hysterical, Poor child" said the good matron. "I think you should just take her home. Remove her from the "source of hysteria," as it were!

"Why is Jane so like this?" asked Phryne, "this is so unusual!"

"Who knows how a child's mind works!" said Aunt Prudence, "but once the hysterics start, they need to be taken home and put in a quiet familiar place where the "bogey man" won't get them. I remember when your cousin Guy was quite prone to hysterics!

Phryne considered that her cousin Guy was quite prone to manipulation and no-good. Scheming and temper tantrums were good descriptions of his behaviour as a child!

As they searched out Alice, to make their apologies, Phyrne asked, "But why the hysterics? I know she found the body, and that must have been horrid for her, but there are so many other issues that she is hysterical about. Like, who will give her away at her wedding, and the thought that the cat will be lonely?"

"My dear Phryne, did you ever think that your little chick may be growing up! When children start to develop, they change from beautiful cherubs to strangers! And when they do that, then reason goes out the window!" Aunt Prudence looked at Phryne, "Have you had "that talk" with Jane!"

"Oh please, she's only a child!" Cried Phryne, closing her eyes.

So Phryne made apologies to Alice for leaving early, but she gave Dot a more realistic story.

"Jane saw something unpleasant in the trees over in the paddock. Something dead I believe. Jack and Hugh have gone to investigate, but Jane was vomiting in distress. So I'm taking her home, and Aunt Prudence is accompanying us." Dot wanted to return with Jane but Phryne stopped her, saying that Dot still had her bridesmaid duties and if she left early, it would cause a disruption. She assured Dot that Mr Butler was still here, and someone would get her home when the time came.

Thus Phryne, Jane and Aunt Prudence found themselves back in St. Kilda. Phryne organised for Jane to have a bath, and Aunt Prudence made yet another pot of tea. Mrs Stanley clearly wasn't without skills in the kitchen.

Bert bought Mr Butler and Dot home only an hour or so later. Mr Butler explained what they found.

"It was indeed a dead man Miss Fisher. An itinerant gentleman apparently known to the area. Reverend Blainey recognised the cat as the man's pet" said Mr Butler.

Bert picked up the tale. "It seems he's been dead over a week, of course no one listed him as missing. The inspector could not find any weapon, so he thinks the death may have been natural course of events."

"The coroner will investigate of course" finished Mr Butler.

Bert took Aunt Prudence home ("What am I, a bleeding taxi!"), Mr Butler made sandwiches for a light dinner and Phyrne was lying on the love seat when the doorbell rang. Jack and Hugh were admitted.

"Good evening Miss Fisher" said Jack, his usual formal greeting.

"Hello Jack, Hello Hugh, Dot's in the kitchen"

Hugh disappeared, but Jack remained standing in the doorway.

"Well, come in" said Phryne, "I may disappear with a witness, but I don't bite!"

Jack laughed, remembering when they had first met Jane.

"How is Jane?" he asked, coming to sit on the loveseat. "Mrs Blainey said she was very upset."

"Very!" returned Phryne, "But she calmed down eventually, and I think she's asleep now."

"Did Mr Butler tell you what we found?"

"Yes, a homeless man, who may have died of natural causes."

"Yes, but as the death is technically suspicious, the coroner will have to examine the case".

"What happens then?" asked Phryne.

"Well, the corner will make his report and we will have to try to find a next of kin. Reverend Blainey will ask around the parish, he thinks that the man is a Returned Veteran; at least we think the medals we found in his belongings were his. I will contact the war office for information, so hopefully we'll have enough information to contact family, or he'll go to a pauper's grave."

"At least you will try to find his family."

"Yes, we will try. Not everyone has family, and not everyone wants the family they've got. War takes its toll on people and not all families survived it. So, we may not succeed, but try we will!" Jack smiled at her.

Phryne leaned forward and took his hand. "Jack Robinson, you are a good man!" she said, and she leant in to brush her lips across his. His response was hesitant.

"I don't know if this is the time or the place Phryne" he murmured.

Phryne smiled, but did not persist. "One day, there will be a time and place" she said.

Jack did not reply, but gently squeezed her hand.

"I need to get us both a drink" she said and unfolded herself from the loveseat. However, as she stood at the side board, she looked at the doorway and said "Jane, how long have you been standing there?"

Jane deigned to reply, half hiding behind the door.

"Come in Sweetheart, We don't bite!" Phyrne decided to be positive, not accusatory. After all, nothing untoward had happened. "The Inspector can tell you what he has found out."

Jane, in her dressing gown, came reluctantly into the room. "Hello Inspector"

"Hello Jane, Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you. Did you find the dead man?"

Jack moved to a separate chair, vacating the loveseat for Phryne and Jane. "Yes we did. We found the deceased."

"Did you find his cat? asked Jane anxiously. "Where's the cat? Did the man have any friends? Did the Reverend know if he had a family?

"Reverend Blainey thinks the man had friends in the parish. He said he will start asking after church tomorrow. The cat.."

"Won't that be too late? Won't his friends want to see him first? Where do his family live?" Jane was clearly getting worked up again. Phryne took her hand.

Jack, however, was calm. "The.. er.. Doctor now has the deceased, and will establish how he died. Then Reverend Blainey, and the Police will make some inquires."

"But what if you can't find anyone? What if he was all alone?"

"No one is totally alone Jane, someone will be looking for him"

"What if they don't know where he lived? He lived in the bush. He didn't have a house!"

"We will find someone Jane. We usually do."

Phryne interrupted there. "And if the Police can't find friends or family, then I will. I am a lady detective after all!"

Jane seemed calmer at this. "Will you do that Miss Phryne?"

"Yes, Jane, I will do that for you" and she gave Jane a hug.

"Excellent idea" said Jack, thankful that the hysterics had been headed off.

"What about the cat? Jane asked again.

"The cat, yes, of course" said Jack, and he slapped his knees, rose to his feet and went to the kitchen calling "Collins."

Hugh went out the front door.

Phryne and Jane stared after them. "What's happening" said Jane "Is the cat all right?"

"Oh dear.." was all Phryne could manage.

Jack and Hugh returned; Hugh carrying a picnic basket tied shut with string.

"We have something for you Jane" said Jack sitting next to her.

"Oh no.." said Phryne softly.

Hugh had the basket on the floor and undid the string. "Here you go" said Hugh, and he pulled out the cat, mostly black, thin and scared. "I don't think the cat had ever been in a car before, she might need some something to eat."

"That and a new home" said Jack as Hugh handed the cat to Jane.

Jane was transformed "Oh beautiful" she breathed, and held the cat to her chest. "Can I keep her, please?" she asked Phryne

Phryne was speechless.

"Perhaps you should ask Mr Butler for some milk" suggested Jack

Jane left for the kitchen with Hugh, who was saying something about butter on its paws.

Phryne looked at Jack. "You gave Jane the cat!"

"The cat's name is Ember, I think" said Jack trying to divert the issue!

Phryne tried again. 'You gave Jane the cat without consulting me! What if we didn't want a cat?"

"Apparently Jane does!"

"Do I? Does Mr Butler?"

"I am sure Mr Butler can cope with a cat, and I am sure you can too, admirably!" Jack smiled and stood up. "Now, I need to round up Collins, as I promised I would drive him home."

Phryne stood up. "But Jack.."

Jack caught her hand. "Phryne, I am sure you will rise to the challenge of looking after a stray animal! And in regard to your promise to Jane, and search out the deceased's family, I am sure you will also succeed. In addition, can you please return the picnic basket to Mrs Blainey, she wants it back!"

Once again Phryne was speechless.

Jack raised the hand he held and kissed it. "Goodnight Miss Fisher" he said, and left.


	6. A Funeral

6. A Funeral.

By Tuesday, Phryne had most of the information she was ever going to get. Reverend Blainey confirmed that no one in the parish had come forward with any extra information about the deceased, other than a moniker "Rog.". His war medals confirmed that he was Roger Chiller a war veteran. The coroner's report gave the cause of death as natural, his physical appearance confirming the name of Roger Chiller, ravages of time notwithstanding. Jack had phoned the War Office and obtained his last known address.

Jack said the Phryne, "I sent a constable to that address, and there was no help from that quarter. You might get more information" He advised Phryne to take Bert or Cec with her. "He was an unsavoury type!"

Bert drove Phryne to the last address of Roger Chiller, an unkept house in outer Moorabbin. A knock on the door produced a rough looking man, looking somewhat worse for wear.

"Good Afternoon" said Phryne, "I am hoping to find someone who can give me some information about Roger Chiller, who used to live here."

The man took a moment to look Phryne up and down. "First the coppers and now you!" he said, "What's this Chiller bloke done?"

"Apart from die, nothing" said Phryne "We are trying to locate a next of kin!"

"The man looked like he would approach Phryne, but Bert made a small movement, and the man stood back. "Look, like I told the coppers. I rent this house from the solicitor Smith, in South Road. I've been here for five years, and I've never heard of this Roger Chiller."

"Would any of the neighbours possibly know Mr Chiller?"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask them!" stated the man. He went to shut the door, but apparently changed his mind. "This Chiller Bloke, did he leave anything?"

"That is to be determined" said Phryne.

The man considered this. "Still can't help you!" he said.

Bert chipped in "Actually, we want the next of kin to pay for the tombstone!"

"Not interested!" said the man, and this time he did slam the door.

The neighbours bought about a little more information.

"Oh yes, I remember Roger Chiller and his sister Rebecca. They used to live in that house. She kept house for him," said an elderly lady.

"What happened to the sister?" asked Phryne.

"Oh, she died, a good few years ago now. That's when Mr Chiller started wandering, no-one to look after him. Poor man!"

"Where is Rebecca buried?"

"Brighton Cemetery, I think, although she was Rebecca Baker. She must have been married once!"

"I'll have to find her grave or her records," sighed Phryne.

"Oh, you won't find her grave" said the elderly lady, "No tombstone!"

Phryne sighed again. Now she had to find two people, not one. She went to see the solicitor "Smith" in South road. Mr Smith was most helpful. He was managing the property in Moorabbin for Rebecca and Roger Chiller. Rebecca having passed some years earlier.

Mr Smith said, "I know that Mr Chiller died Intestate, so most monies found will go on death duties and taxes. I will also have a fee. I will however, place an ad in 'The Argus" and give any identifiable individuals 30 days to come forward. After that, the government takes what's left.

Mr Smith had a copy of Rebecca's death certificate that showed that her husband and son predeceased her. "As far as I know, there is no other next of kin" he said.

Phryne reported all of this back to Jack and Reverend Blainey. It was decided to go ahead with a pauper's funeral.

On Friday afternoon, Phryne attended the funeral, accompanied by Mr Butler. Mr Butler said he would represent the RSL, as a fellow veteran, and he wore his medals to demonstrate this. Phryne was glad of his support and company.

Just before they entered the church, Phryne turned to Mr Butler and said, "Thank you Mr Butler, for all your support. Not just today, but for looking after Jane last week end and also, for representing Alice's family on her wedding day"

Mr Butler smiled and replied "Today is in memory of those I served with, but last week end was an honour and a privilege to be thought of as part of a family." Phryne had no reply that could match that. She was glad she was not alone at this depressing service.

A Paupers funeral had one hymn, one prayer and one blessing. Phryne thought that she, Mr Butler, the undertaker and the organist were the only ones present, until she turned at the end of the service and saw Jack at the back row of the church. He was looking at her.

Jack greeted them as they approached him. "Mr Butler, would you mind driving the Hispano home? I will escort Mss Fisher."

"Of course" said Mr Butler, who was secretly delighted to drive the Hispano.

Jack showed Phryne to the car. "Where are we going?" asked Phryne.

"I thought I'd take you to a pub for a drink! As I am accompanying you, no one will be too scandalized!" said Jack. "

"Scandalized because a woman is in the pub or because we are in a Police vehicle?"

"I'm officially off duty. I think I make an appropriate escort for a lady!" He smiled. "Besides, I think I want to make things up with you, after presenting you with that cat unexpectedly."

"That cat! He is ruling the house. All within a week!" Phryne laughed, deliberately putting the funeral behind her. "Jane loves him though." She added "Giving her the cat was inspired. I haven't heard anything about old men not having friends, all week!"

"Well, I am sure she is happy that you went to the "Old Mans" funeral, and I am glad that you did all that extra investigating into his family situation. It freed up a constable, so I had an extra man to use elsewhere, which was useful and had a successful conclusion." Jack smiled.

"Also", said Jack "Our new Acting Deputy Commissioner started this week, Harold Stevens, his name is. He made his thoughts known to all on what he thought was the definition of Police work! I should warn you, he does not think women should be in the forces. Another reason to take you to the pub!"

In the Ladies Lounge of the nearest public house, they sat in the padded seats along one wall. Jack bought Phryne a glass of sherry. Phryne stared at it.

"Sherry. You bought me sherry!" she said.

"Would you rather a shandy?" asked Jack, taking a mouthful of his beer.

"I thought you said that sherry was only good for putting in trifle!"

"It is, but they would be scandalized if I bought you a neat whiskey! Your reputation would be in the gutter, and I would be suspected of trying to get you drunk for my own purposes!"

They laughed and Jack's hand found Phryne's under the table.

"Is this what our relationship is to be? "Asked Phryne, "Chastely holding hands when we have alcoholic drinks?"

Jack was silent before answering. "When I was courting Rosie, we only held hands until our wedding day. I'd never kissed her, never held her, never…" he trailed off.

"Never touched her?" said Phryne, placing her hand on his knee. "It's different now Jack, modern times, modern women." She slid her hand up his thigh.

Jack removed her hand "This is not the time or the place" he said firmly.

"When is the right time, or the right place?" asked Phryne, "because if an anonymous pub is not the right time or place, I have a house.."

"With a child who has taken to creeping around corners! Not to mention everyone else."

"They are very discreet!"

Jack sighed.

Phryne continued "That leaves a certain house in Richmond, that only has one occupant, which I believe is you Inspector! And I also do believe that was where you did kiss me in a dark hallway!"

Jack cleared his throat. "In regard to that event, in that hallway: I could say firstly, that "what happened in the dark, stays in the dark", and there was no incident reported!"

Phryne scowled at him and he laughed.

"I'll give you a reportable incident!" she threatened and slid her hand up his thigh, higher than before. There was a brief tussle. Jack eventually held her hands tightly, before continuing, "Secondly: I can say, thanks to you Miss Fisher, I now have possibly the most indiscreet housekeeper ever!"

"Really" said Phryne, releasing her hold on him.

"Indeed. For someone who has only been married one week, I have heard a lot more about Cec, than I ever needed to know!"

"So Alice is talkative, to match Cec's taciturn ways!"

"Not only that, but she has been influenced by a certain lady detective. I am sure she inspects my drinking glasses for evidence of a lipsticked dalliance, or a perfumed liaison!"

Phryne laughed.

"Laugh all you like Miss Fisher, but I have seen Alice hold a glass up to the light, trying to find a possible shade of lipstick to determine if a scarlet woman has been within!" Jack held up her sherry glass "See, the evidence speaks for itself!"

"Is that the shade of a scarlet woman?" chuckled Phryne

"No" said Jack, inspecting the glass, "I'd say it was the shade of a beautiful witch, who casts spells over unsuspecting policeman!"

They both laughed and Phryne lent onto Jack's shoulder. "So when do we have our "Time and Place", Inspector?"

Jack leaned in, "I promise it will be soon." He said and he met her lips with a brief kiss and a seductive lick across the lower lip.

Phryne was pleasantly surprised, was the sedate Inspector demonstrating hidden skills?

The barman broke the moment when he rapped his knuckles on the counter of the ladies lounge hatch.

"Hey Mate" he called "Last call!" Do you and your missus want another drink?"

Phryne nearly choked with laughter.

"No thanks. I think she's had enough!" called Jack glancing at the giggling Phryne, "I better get her home if I want any dinner!"

And he led the laughing Phryne put of the pub.


	7. Family and Football

7. Family and Football.

In the month of September, there were several opportunities for Phryne and Jack to resume their discussion about an intimate liaison. However, circumstances intervened in every one of them!

Firstly, after a promise of dinner the week following the funeral (and that discussion in the Moorabbin pub); Jack was unable to attend due to a robberies in the city. The duty sergeant rang through in early dusk to say that the Detective Inspector had been delayed by criminal activities and would be unable to meet his evening engagement!

Phryne had several engagements that she did not want to miss in that week. She was an independent female after all, not dependant on a male presence in her life! Phryne attended a Jazz evening, a charity performance and flirted briefly with some young men she knew, and who had committed their attentions elsewhere and were obviously not a threat to Phryne's declaration to Jack. However, by the following week end, she was ready to call up Jack and ask him when he was available to attend to her emotional needs!

Unfortunately, Jack spent the week end covering another detective who was struck down with a temporary illness, and also spent time acting as desk Sergeant, as the Influenza went through the City South Police station. Phryne spent the week end away in fear of her health and made sure she was killing germs with doses of whiskey, for both preventative and medicinal reasons.

Finally, ten days after their conversation in the ladies lounge in a pub in Moorabbin, Jack was intending to come to dinner at Miss Fishers St. Kilda home. It was midweek, the influenza seemed to have passed through, Jane was to be doing homework, Hugh was to take Dot out and Mr Butler was the sole of discretion.

However, Jack sensed that something was wrong as soon as Mr Butler opened the door. "Oh Inspector, We tried to reach you at the station!"

"Mr Butler, is something wrong?" asked Jack, as he stepped in to the hall.

"I am sorry Inspector" said Mr Butler. "We did try to call the station, but you had already left. Unfortunately Miss Fisher has to cancel tonight's dinner. Mrs Stanley has been taken ill, and is in hospital!"

"Oh Dear" said Jack, "Is she seriously unwell?"

"At this stage I am unsure" replied Mr Butler. "I believe that it is her heart." After a pause he added "Miss Fisher has gone to the hospital to attend to her!"

Jack paused on the door step, unsure whether to stay or go.

Mr Butler also paused, weighing up as to how to proceed. His training encouraged him to dismiss the Inspector, but his instinct was telling him the opposite!

Jane settled the stalemate "Who is it Mr Butler? "She asked from the kitchen door. "Oh, Hello Inspector."

"Good evening Jane. How's your cat?"

"Ember's good thank you. She loves living here, she sleeps in the kitchen. Mr Butler has made her a bed in an old box." The cat was in her arms, looking very comfortable.

Mr Butler decided for stay. "Come in Inspector. Miss Fisher may return at any moment. I have already dinner underway."

Jack agreed, as he had left Alice a note saying not to cook dinner for him tonight, so there was no meal waiting for him at home. Mr Butler suggested a drink and the evening newspaper by the parlour fire. Jack thought that was a very fine idea, and found it very comfortable. So comfortable, that he awoke to hear Mr Butler saying "Dinner is served."

Phryne had not yet returned. As Jane and Mr Butler had already eaten, Jack ate in the dining room alone, although the table was set for two. Given that he had cancelled dinner due to work more than once, he supposed that Phryne had also dined alone on occasion.

Jane, however, "broke protocol" and joined him for dessert, bringing in her own bowl of pudding.

"This is my second helping" she whispered conspiratorially, "Because Dot's not here!"

"Ah" said Jack, "I won't tell!"

"Inspector, can you tell me about the football Grand Final?" she asked suddenly.

"Football?" said Jack surprised. "I did not know young ladies were interested in football?"

"Well everyone is talking about it at school" she said "What with the draw two weeks ago, and Collingwood and Melbourne having to play again, and then Collingwood won! And this Saturday is the Grand Final. Everyone thinks it is really important!"

"Well, I usually follow Abbotsford, but that is a local competition, not the VFL" said Jack.

"Yes, but I want to know more about the Grand Final. Miss Phryne's not interested, nor is Dot, and Mr Butler only wants to talk about horse racing, so I thought I would ask you!"

"Right" said Jack. And the conversation started; how Richmond had been strong all season. Why they were most likely to win the premiership flag, even though they were second on the ladder. Why Collingwood had surprised everyone by drawing with Melbourne, having been the top team. Their draw with Melbourne was believed to be dictated as almost certain death in the rematch. However Collingwood won that match, "Against all odds!"

And so, Phryne found them, sometime later, animatedly discussing football at the dining table. By now they had Salt and Pepper goal posts, cutlery boundaries, a place mat for the centre and a drinking glass ball! Mr Butler was hovering nearby, with tray in hand, also entering the discussion.

"Good Heavens" said Phryne when she entered "What's all this?"

All three straightened at once.

"Miss Fisher"

"Miss Fisher"

"Miss.."

"You can all stand at ease!" said Phryne, looking at the table, "It looks like a football field to me!"

"Ah Yes.." said Jack.

"I better go to bed" said Jane

"I'll bring a in a light supper" said Mr Butler.

The room emptied. "I did not intend to spoil all the fun" said Phryne, "You all looked so involved. Whatever is so important about football?"

"Jane's education about the Australian game is severely lacking" said Jack with mock severity. "I took it upon myself to further her education!" They went to sit by the fire.

"I have no idea why this was suddenly important?"

Jane was concerned that she was missing out on the football related conversations at school, and wanted to be more knowledgeable!"

"She goes to a girl's only school!"

"Even girls can get excited about the Grand Final of Collingwood and Richmond this weekend."

"Can they?"

"Most certainly! If all goes well, Richmond are almost certain to be the Premiers by Saturday evening. Collingwood may have won the rematch last week that they cannot hope to hold on. They are known for "Dropping the ball" at the end of the season! And, Richmond have had two weeks rest. On Saturday, there will be a Richmond win, for sure!"

Phryne gazed at Jack. "I may be a lasped Collingwood supporter, but I did not know you were so ardent about Richmond!

"I have Richmond blood flowing in my veins!"

Phryne shook her head. "I cannot believe that you are taking this so seriously"

"Only Murder is more serious than football!"

At that Phryne laughed, as Mr Butler bought in a tray of sandwiches and coffee.

"Enough talk about football! She said "I have had a trying afternoon and evening with Aunt Prudence in hospital"

"How is Mrs Stanley?"

"Well, they think she can go home tomorrow. Mac says that her heart is not beating as regularly as it should. Both Mac and I think that her health is affected by her worry about Cousin Arthur."

"Is Arthur well and cared for?"

"Yes, he is as fit as a Mallee Bull, and the servants dote on him, more than they care for Aunt Prudence I think. But it's his welfare after she dies that she worries about."

"I should think that she would want to make plans for his long term care."

"Yes and Cousin Guy will not be any help in that chapter. He's not exactly the caring brother!"

"I did observe that!"

There was a silence until Phryne said "I thought that I could volunteer to care for Arthur when Aunt P goes!"

"Do you want to do that?"

"Well, I took in Jane, who is no relation, so why couldn't I look after Arthur as well?"

"He would need a lot of supervision, probably a full time member of staff."

"Possibly, but he is very happy just being at home with picture books and walks in the gardens."

"Would he live here with you?"

"I don't know; it may not happen for a long time anyway."

"Have you mentioned this to Mrs Stanley?"

Phryne paused, and then said "Yes."

"Then it is decided" said Jack and took her hand.

"Do you think Jane would mind? What do you think I should do?"

"It has nothing to do with me! And I think that Jane will learn from your caring ways, the way you take in waifs, strays and all life's challenges, and that you put your best efforts towards all your endeavours."

Phryne smiled and leaned forward, "You are such a nice man." She kissed him. "And a good man."

Jack kissed her back, softly at first, then with more passion, pushing her back into the love seat, his arms tightly around her.

The telephone rang! They broke apart silently, waiting for Mr Butler's interruption.

"Do they know you're here?" asked Phryne

"If I'm not at home, Green will try here"

However; "Miss Fisher, it is the hospital!"


	8. Football

8. Football

Phryne was extremely frustrated!

Firstly, she had argued with the hospital on the telephone the previous evening. She was not coming to collect Aunt Prudence that night. Aunt Prudence would have to wait until morning! As she was in this discussion, she turned to see Jack in his coat, hat in hand.

"I'm going home" he mouthed! And he caught her flailing hand and kissed it. Then he kissed her palm. Then he actually winked at her, before walking out the door!

Secondly, Aunt Prudence had been frustrating. Demanding to go home one evening, then dawdling in the hospital the following day, when Phryne and Dot went to collect her. Aunt Prudence insisted on saying goodbye to every doctor and nurse that was present. She continually reminded them that she was on the hospital board.

Phryne finally returned home after lunch, after settling Aunt Prudence in at her stately mansion. At least Cousin Arthur had been pleased to see her.

"I had dinner in the kitchen with Cook and Mary" he told Phryne. "Don't tell Mother. Cook made my favourite dessert!" Phryne had no doubt that the staff doted on Arthur.

Phryne promised to return on Friday, when Mrs Stanley's' lawyer would be present to discuss plans for the long term care of Arthur.

When Phryne got home, Mr Butler told her that Jack had telephoned. "Inspector Robinson asked me to convey the message that he will take you for an outing on Saturday afternoon. He requests that you dress warmly." When pressed he added "That was all that Inspector Robinson instructed me to say about Saturday. However, he also requested that you not ring him at the station, as the new Acting Deputy Commissioner is "On the warpath!""

Phryne thought about the intended outing on Saturday. The fact that it was in the afternoon and "Dress warmly" did not indicate an exactly romantic outing. She considered that Jack may know of a romantic cabin somewhere, or a drive into the hills, to a scheduled location?

However, Aunt Prudence called her and demanded her presence once again! Phryne sighed and went, they had preliminary discussions about Arthur, and on Friday, the lawyer made everything official. Phryne would be Arthur's guardian when Mrs Stanley passed away. Monies would be allocated and the estate divided and Cousin Guy would get the lion's share that should keep him both happy and away from Arthur for a long time.

After lunch on Saturday, Phryne was waiting "Dressed warmly" as requested. She was somewhat surprised when Jane bounded into the parlour, also "dressed warmly." Mr Butler appeared with a small picnic basket with a thermos in it. It was then that Phryne realised what was the event they were to attend. Sure enough, Jack appeared at the door, wearing a Richmond football scarf!

"We're going to the football!" Phryne stated the obvious!

"I'm so excited!" Jane told Phryne, "I've not been to a football match before. The Inspector says that only members could get tickets this late!"

"Members?" queried Phryne

"I called in a favour" said Jack. To Jane he said "This will make you look at home" and he pulled a Richmond black and yellow scarf from his deep pocket. Jane jumped up and down with glee.

Phryne, however glared at him, "You gave my ward a Richmond Scarf!"

Jack laughed and said, "You had all this time to recruit her to the Collingwood cause, but you left it too late. She's a Richmond fan now!"

Phryne was aghast. "You deliberately manipulated her into following Richmond!"

"This is the only time I'll ever win against you, so you may as well give in gracefully! Come along Miss Fisher, we have the 1928 Grand Final to witness!"

Once Jane was in the car, Phryne halted Jack. "A little wager, Inspector? She murmured. "Allegiance to the winning team gets to set a "time and place?"

"Could it be any other way?" he whispered back.

The game was held at the Melbourne Cricket Ground, otherwise known as the MCG. Jack had secured seats in the "Reversible Stand" as the new members stand was not completed. It was to be finished for the summer cricket season.

The stand was packed, and people of all sorts sat side by side. Jack greeted men he knew. There was a sprinkling of women and children. Jane kept tightly to Phryne's side as they moved through the crowd. Eventually Jack led them up some stairs and showed them into their seats. Jack introduced Phryne to the couple they were sitting next to.

"Miss Fisher, this is Greg and Marjorie Bryson. They were kind enough to let us have their spare tickets"

Phryne shook their hands. She had met Greg Bryson a few times before, but not his wife or two children who were also present. She introduced Jane, who was suddenly quiet at meeting other young people who were similar age to herself.

Phryne chatted to Marjorie Bryson, who was a pleasant woman from Kew. Greg was obviously a Collingwood supporter, given the scarf he wore. Phryne admitted she was a lapsed Collingwood supporter, thus failed to have a scarf.

Marjorie laughed at the comments about team support. "I come from the bastion of Hawthorn land" she said "Tasmania!" Phryne laughed politely, unsure if she was feeling at ease with this woman. Phryne did not know if Marjorie had known Jack's former wife Rosie, or had been on intimate terms with her. Marjorie appeared to be friendly, which was a good start.

Phryne was unsure as to how much Greg, who was the Police Prosecutor, had shared with Marjorie about Phryne's murder solving activities with Jack. Jack had told Phryne that every time Phryne "found" evidence", he and Greg would had to create a "good story" for court. Something along the lines of: "the evidence was picked up by a bystander and later handed in, Your Honour." What Jack didn't tell Greg, was how often Phryne hid evidence in her bosom!

Jane, however, was restless. Marjorie leant over to her "My dear, why don't you go off with Charles and Amelia?" She said to Phryne "They know their way about, they are really quite safe." Off they went, taking Jane with them.

"I don't believe in molly-coddling children" said Marjorie. "I believe they need to explore, and if they make a mistake, they have to suffer the consequences!" Phryne smiled politely. She was sure that the comfortable middle class of Kew would hardly have the start in life that Jane had experienced! She was sure that Marjorie meant well, Phyrne tried to relax, but kept looking for Jane over her shoulder.

The game got underway; the early scramble of enthusiasm continuing longer than usual, with most of the game in the middle of the ground, as the defences held. Collingwood were leaders by the end of the first quarter, Richmond had only scored three points.

At quarter time break, Greg Bryson asked Phryne "With Collingwood ahead, I hope you and Jack have lined up for a wager on the outcome?"

Phryne smiled politely "I do believe Jack will be paying for a Richmond loss tonight!"

Greg turned his laugh into a cough, Marjorie pressed her lips together as if trying not to laugh and Jack cleared his throat. "On your knees!" Phryne hissed in his ear, placing her hand firmly on his knee. Jack made a strangled laugh and snatched her hand away.

The second quarter continued with a more disciplined game from Collingwood. The Richmond defence were held back by strong forwards of Collingwood, allowing one player, Coventry, to kick four goals. By half time The Collingwood Magpies were 21 points ahead. The children had returned to watch the second quarter.

By now, Jack had stretched his arm along the seat, behind Phryne's back. "Are you trying to get into my good books?" She murmured to him as his hand brushed her shoulder.

"Trying to get into something!" Jack murmured back, but he leaned behind her to say to Greg, "Bar?"

In silent consent, both men stood and walked away. The children decided to go for a walk again. Marjorie suggested they have from tea from their thermoses. "Have a little something to warm you up!" she said and topped up Phryne's tea cup with a little brandy from a hip flask!

Richmond tried very hard to reduce Collingwood's lead in the third quarter, but Collingwood were not to be denied. They fought hard, maintaining their lead of sixteen points, with Coventry kicking more goals. Greg had been jumping up and cheering with each Collingwood goal, his children copying him. Jack and Jane, the same to Richmond's efforts. Jane managed to catch the Richmond cry of "Eat'em aliveTigers!" Both men had called out to the umpires at varying times.

Phryne and Jane went to find the ladies bathrooms at three quarter time. Phryne wondered how many people noticed the hand Jack had placed on her derrière as she had passed by his seat. It was not accidental, not a guiding hand. Phryne thought that it was a deliberate caress, as promise of the evening before them!

Smiling, she followed Jane, not taking in what her ward was telling her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, what was that?"

"I said" said Jane rolling her eyes, "that Amelia asked me if you and the Inspector were sweethearts?" Phryne halted and looked at Jane for a moment, unable to think of a response.

Jane giggled. "Don't' worry Miss, I said "No, of course not", because you two are way too old to be sweethearts!" Jane giggled again. "Although I did see you kissing the other night!"

Phryne found once again that she had no answer, but was definite about a change of venue for the evening's liaison!

On the way back to their seats, Phryne thought that it had been a very nice day, apart from some childish lack of tact which she and Jack would laugh off later. They'd mixed with a family, which would be good for Jane, the weather had been bearable, Phryne felt that she had made a friend in Marjorie; Jack had been relaxed and had been flirting. To top it all, Collingwood were winning. A perfect day in all!

Phryne asked Jane, "Have you had a good day sweetheart?"

"I've had a really wizard day" said Jane, "When I get home I'm going to write to Mum and tell her all about it!"

Suddenly Phryne's day did not appear so sunny!

As they took their seats Jack whispered to her "Planning your triumphant winnings yet?"

Phryne smiled wanly "Do you still have that bottle of scotch I left at your house?"

Jack was surprised "Why yes" he said.

"I think I'll have a drink when we get there!"

Jack looked at her quizzically, but she smiled at him, patted his knee and turned to watch the game.

In the final quarter, Collingwood kicked two quick goals early, and after that, there was no contest. Collingwood won by 33 points, and Coventry finished with 9 goals, a Grand Final record.

They all cheered, even Phryne, who was trying to brush away the memory of Jane's last comment. Charles and Amelia wanted to jump the fence and run onto the field to congratulate the players, but Marjorie said a firm "No."

They all gathered up their belongings to leave, following the hordes streaming up the stairs to the exits. Very quickly, Jane was separated from Phryne.

"Jack, I've lost Jane" called Phryne, struggling in the crowd. Jack looked around; Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"Move down to the walkway" he said, "The crowd will take her there and there will be people waiting in that area. Surely she will wait near the turnstiles. She knows she can't go home without us."

On the concourse, Phryne clutched her picnic basket in despair. Jack turned in every direction. "She can't have gone far" he said.

"I'm sure she's sensible enough to find a policeman if she's lost!" soothed Marjorie who still had her two in hand. "She wouldn't try to use public transport on her own"

Phryne knew that Jane was more than capable of taking public transport, as Jack found Jane as a stowaway on the Ballarat Train, with stolen jewels in hand! The memory made Phryne more distressed.

"Blasted girl" swore Jack, now anxious himself.

However, all was restored very quickly, when they head a familiar male voice call out "Inspector Robinson, Miss Fisher!" followed by a girl's voice above the din call out "Miss, Miss, Inspector!"

A uniformed Hugh Collins appeared, pushing through the crowd, pulling Jane along by the hand.

"Look who I found!" he said.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"I saw Jane looking lost as the crowd thinned out" said Hugh to the adults. To Jane he said "Stick with the Inspector next time Jam tart!" He gave her pigtail a friendly tug.

"Thank you Collins" said a relieved Jack, taking Jane's other hand, and placing his free hand on her shoulder, intending to steer her to Phryne who, hampered by her basket, was still manoeuvring her way past people to reach them. The Bryson family following behind.

Jack said to Jane with mock severity, "I should lock you up with Miss Fisher. You both cause me grief!"

Jane giggled and Hugh laughed, but a male voice interrupted.

"Inspector Robinson" said the voice and the men turned to see the new Acting Deputy Commissioner bearing down on them.

Deputy Commissioner Harold Stevens was not a tall man, but he drew himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at Jane, who was still in Jack's grip.

"Yours?" he asked

"Ah, No" replied Jack, his hand tightening on Jane's shoulders. "This is Jane Ross, Miss Fisher's ward!" Phryne reached them at this stage. "Deputy Commissioner, may I present The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher."

The Deputy Commissioner obviously did not think it appropriate to shake hands with women. There was an awkward silence as he looked Phryne up and down with some distain! "Miss Fisher" was his sole greeting.

"Deputy Commissioner" was Phryne's response as she took Jane from Jack.

"Mr Bryson" a nod, "Mrs Bryson", an acknowledgement, no nod. He ignored the children. Harold Stevens was obviously a man of few words. He looked at Hugh. "Back to work Constable!"

"Sir." Hugh gave a brief nod to all and left.

"I'm glad I found you Inspector" said Deputy Commissioner Stevens, "We've had some problems with crowd control, and I'd like you to take some men with you and keep an eye on Richmond train station".

"I'm currently off duty, unless there's a murder. Sir"

"Well, Robinson, I suggest we save ourselves the paper work and prevent a murder!"

"Sir."

"Arrange your women and then get yourself to the train station!" He walked off.

Jack turned to the others. "Well, it looks like I have to go to work!" he said flatly.

"But Jack..." said Phryne.

"No Miss Fisher" said Jack holding up his hand, "This is a policeman's lot!"

Jack looked at Greg Bryson, "Can you please see them home?"

"Of course!"

Jack held Phryne's hand "I'll be very late. Go home and I will telephone you tomorrow." He turned and left.

The day's happiness had left the group. Not even young Charles' question of "If the Inspector locks up Miss Fisher, does he use hand cuffs?" raised any laughter, as they trailed away to the car park!


	9. The DI on a bicycle

9. The DI on a bicycle.

Phryne and Jack shared a meal mid-week, catching up with each other and discussing the events of the previous weekend.

"I was at Richmond Station until 10 o'clock" said Jack, "There were hooligans everywhere, and then I had to spend Sunday doing paperwork to help the station catch up!"

Ten o'clock was not too late" said Phryne, "We could have met somewhere"

"Why the sudden emphasis on "Somewhere" and not your palatial mansion?" asked Jack.

Phryne told Jack that Jane had seen them embracing and Jack laughed.

"Do you want to know what else she said?" said Phryne "She asked if we were sweethearts? And then she told me that we couldn't be, as we were too old!"

Jack laughed. "I'll have to ask my favourite witch if she has a spell to prevent ageing!"

Phryne rolled her eyes and they both laughed as they reclined on the love seat together.

"Let's rendezvous on Saturday" said Jack, "Ill convince Cec to take Alice to visit her brother. That way the house will be clean and no one will interrupt us."

"Saturday?"

"Yes definitely Saturday" confirmed Jack, "After my bike ride with Greg."

….

Jack's Saturday morning bike rides with Greg Bryson were a long standing arrangement; weather and murders permitting. They rode off the pressures of the week. For Jack, it had frequently been an escape from the silence that settled on his house at the end of his compatibility with Rosie. For Greg, it was the escape of suburban society.

For both, it was a memory of the time in the trenches, when it was "them against the elements", "the soldiers racing against the enemy" or "dodging the bullets!" Bike rides had no social chit chat, no excessive discussion, but company, comradeship, speed and adrenalin.

From his house in middle of Richmond, Jack could ride directly to the Yarra River at the end of Victoria Street, where Richmond became Kew, at the Kew Cutting. Sometimes, he rode south, along Punt Road to Richmond Park and along the Yarra River, to meet Greg at the Cutting. It was 40 minutes longer, but a chance to warm up and breathe the air. On this occasion, Jack took the long route, before meeting Greg at half past seven.

After a brief greeting, they set off in the direction on Abbotsford, winding their way through the back streets of Richmond, crossing the river to Kew and Studley Park. In some places, they were on roads and back streets, dirt or gravel, rutted and pot-holed. In other place, there was no road, just a dirt walking track, a few feet wide, often with holes, sticks and debris left behind by un-thinking people.

They rode; as achievers do, with the sole purpose of getting to their destination. They were not interested in gathering in the views, looking at gardens, and noticing the housing. They were intent only on going as fast as possible, as long as possible and as far as possible. They were like primeval hunters chasing down their prey.

Primeval hunters traditionally were intent only on their quarry, not considering the need to look around corners. Primeval hunters or tribal leaders would not consider that there would be an obstacle in their way. Hunters and leaders expect all others to clear a path for them, as they are the top of the food chain.

As a result, in full hunting mode, Jack and Greg raced their bicycles around a bend at full speed. Not believing that there could be anything obstructing their path, they were totally unprepared for the log- like obstacle that lay in their way! In fact they did not register it was there until they rode into it!

Jack hit it first. His front wheel had nowhere to go, but into the blockage and as a result, Jack flew somewhat spectacularly over the handlebars and landed heavily on his right shoulder. Greg had two seconds to brake, crashed his bike into Jack's, and also landed on the dirt path!

They both lay on the ground, hurting and gasping for breath. Eventually Greg rolled to his knees and asked "Are you all right?"

Jack also tried to roll over to his knees, but grasped his shoulder in pain. Greg managed to stand up, groaned, stretched and then announced "I think I'm in one piece! How about you?"

Jack had got to his knees, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "I think I've done damage to my shoulder! What did we run over?"

Greg looked. All he could manage was "Oh Dear God!"

Jack pulled himself up and nearly fell over again. It was a body!


	10. Notifying Whom?

10. Notifying whom?

Constable Giamati told Mr Butler: "Inspector Robinson is currently investigating a mysterious death in Kew. He has sustained a minor injury. He needs assistance with a bicycle."

Mr Butler told Phryne: (Who was still in bed) "There has been a mysterious death in Kew involving a bicycle. The Inspector is injured. He requires your assistance."

Phryne heard: "Jack wants your assistance with a murder in Kew. He's been injured!"

Phryne jumped out of bed!

Phryne reached the front door. "Dot, we need to assist the Inspector investigate a murder in Kew."

It was Mr Butler, however, who accompanied Phryne to Kew. "Due to the bicycle" he told Phryne, who did not appear to have heard that part of the related message.

It took nearly an hour for them to reach the Studley Park Boat house, which is where they were directed by the telephone message. On arrival, Phryne could not see any evidence of a police presence or of any disturbance at all, apart from the number of Police vehicles in the parking area, and the coroners van.

Eventually, they heard voices from a path along the river. They walked for a few minutes along the path from the parking area and found the crime scene. The police were scouring a hillside covered in shrubs and ferns, downhill from a rambling property. Phryne spotted Hugh Collins, easily visible amongst the greenery of the plants, broad in his blue uniform. Mr Butler remained well away from the unfolding events. He did not want to be involved unless called on.

"Hello Hugh" Phryne said, "Lovely spot for a murder."

"Ah, Miss Fisher" said Hugh, looking around. "Acting Deputy Commissioner is here. He does not want civilians involved in murder investigations!"

"Then you should not have called me! Where's Jack?"

"He's with the Deputy Commissioner. They're looking for path access further down around the bend. Please Miss Fisher; don't approach near the crime scene."

"All right Hugh, Why don't you tell me about it instead?"

"It's a female, young, in her 20's, hit over the head with a blunt object, dumped here in the ferns, probably yesterday, no way of identifying her at this stage."

"Do her clothes tell you anything?"

Hugh looked around, highly embarrassed, and then whispered. "She's not wearing any clothes, only her..um..undergarments!"

Phryne whispered back. "That's alright Hugh; I do know what women's undergarments look like!"

Hugh turned red. "They're not um..usual bloomers and ..um.. things! They're ..um.. what "those"ladies wear!

Phryne responded "And what do "those" ladies wear as undergarments Hugh?"

Hugh was so embarrassed that Phryne was able to slip under his arm and step up to the covered body.

A quick look under the sheet confirmed the undergarments were not traditional, but hardly scandalous. They also were not the right size. Phryne looked at the dead girl's body and limbs also. However, her investigation was cut short by Acting Deputy Commissioner Harold Stevens, who returned from their search around the bend in the path. Jack was with him.

"What are you doing here Miss Fisher?"

"Hello to you Deputy Commissioner, hello Jack. Oh, you're injured!"

"What are you doing here Miss Fisher?" asked Jack, whose arm was tied up in a makeshift sling.

"I received a telephone message that you required my assistance."

"I don't know who called you Miss Fisher, but I did not telephone you" said Jack, "However, as you are here, perhaps you could help me get home, as my bicycle is in need of repair and I'm not fit to ride at this present time!"

The Deputy Commissioner interjected. "Miss Fisher, this is a crime scene, and civilians, especially females, are not permitted to be present. Constable Collins, I am reporting you for calling Miss Fisher when I gave specific orders that she not be contacted!"

"But Sir, I did not contact her!"

"That's enough Constable. Now Miss Fisher, please take your manservant lackey and go home. We have to investigate the murder of this lady of the night."

"Oh, she's not a lady of the night Deputy Commissioner, she's a house maid. I'll bet my hat on that!"

Jack rolled his eyes at this. He was white and obviously in pain, he sat down on the side of the path, holding his arm close to his body. Phryne appeared to notice his distress for the first time.

"Oh Jack, you don't look well, let's get you to a doctor. Help me Hugh! Mr B, can you help?"

As Jack was helped to his feet, the Acting Deputy Commissioner said "And how in your limited knowledge of murders, can you tell she' a housemaid Miss Fisher?"

Phryne was concerned about getting Jack up to the car at this stage, so she shouted rather bluntly to the Deputy Commissioner. "She has the hands of a housemaid, she's been using carbolic soap, and she has housemaid's knees. The undergarments don't fit her, so they are obviously not hers. I'd say that she borrowed them or found them. She's hardly a prostitute, but was probably bought here in a car, got knocked on the head by the man who she resisted and thrown in amongst the ferns here for good measure."

The Deputy Commissioner looked about to explode "My good woman, how can you make such assumptions!"

"That's not all" called Phryne "If she's not dressed now, I'd bet that her clothes are somewhere in the undergrowth on this hillside. If you're lucky, it might be her housemaid's uniform!"

Jack was looking very pale now, and it took Hugh and Mr Butler to get him up the hill and into the back seat of the car. Mr Butler went about trying to fit the Inspectors bicycle into the boot. It had a damaged front wheel.

Phryne said to Hugh. "I bet that girl comes from one of the big hotels or a large house. When you find her clothes, check them for laundry marks. Some of the hotels do their staff laundry, and they number the uniforms to identify them easily."

To Jack she said, "How are you feeling Jack? I'll get you straight home. We'll call Mac to see you there."

"My house" said Jack weakly. "Why are you here Phryne? Who called you?"

"Somebody called me Jack and I'm glad they did. You would be sitting in the dirt with a broken arm for hours, and those men would be barking up the wrong tree all day and that poor girl's family would never know she'd been murdered!"

Phryne turned to Hugh "Hugh, please let me know when they find the clothes, check for any missing persons from yesterday, and check any large hotels if they are missing a member of female staff. You know where to find me."

As she climbed into the driver's seat, Hugh said "I was at the station when Greg Bryson's called notifying us of the discovery of the body. I did not make any phone calls; I came straight out here with the Deputy Commissioner! So, who called you Miss Fisher?"

"No idea!" said Phryne, started the engine and speed away!


	11. The Morality of Underwear

11. Mac's medical care/The Morality of underwear.

By the time they got Jack to his Richmond home, he was in a lot of pain. Mr Butler helped him indoors as Phryne rang Mac. Once Jack was settled in his armchair, Phryne waved off Mr Butler who was keen to have his scheduled afternoon off

"She'll be here in an hour or so." Phryne told Jack. "She says you should take some Bayers Aspirin." She thought that he looked better within minutes of being home and in his favourite chair. Finally, drugged up and wearing a better sling, a relieved Jack accepted a cup of tea and a sandwich. When Phryne settled into the other armchair, he put his feet up on the footstool and relaxed back a little.

"I am sorry that I once again caused a disturbance to your crime scene" said Phryne,"But I am glad that I was there to help you get home. That new Deputy Commissioner would have left you sitting there without medical attention."

"Didn't I say that your remorsefulness confuses me!" said Jack a lot more comfortable now that the pain was subsiding. "And thank you for getting me home. I was surprised to see you there, but very glad you were."

"Well Mr B said someone from the station rang and requested assistance."

"And you provided it. Harold Stevens may not want "private detectives" at a crime scene, but if you save him man hours with your acute observations, then he'll appreciate that in the long run!"

"I hope Hugh keeps us informed" said Phryne, "I'd like to think that we can catch this poor girl's killer soon."

Jack agreed as there was a knock at the door, and Phryne admitted Mac.

Mac looked at Jack and said "I can see you are still in one piece! Phryne lead me believe that you were dying!"

"Always dramatic!" smiled Jack, although trying to stand up for Mac had sent ripples of pain through his shoulder.

Mac started to unpack her doctor's bag. "Don't just stand there" she told Phryne, "Get his shirt off!"

Jacks protests were in vain as Phryne effectively removed his shirt. "I used to drive ambulances, so I do know how to do this" she hissed to Jack, "Although I prefer more romantic circumstances!"

"If you say so Miss Fisher" Jack was running out of humour!

Mac listened to Jacks heart and lungs, felt his ribs, arms and shoulder, which now had large areas of purple bruising.

"I don't think you have broken anything, just badly bruised your shoulder, probably pulled a tendon or muscle at least," she said. "The pain will subside with aspirin. Wear a sling for a couple of days to reduce the pull on the shoulder, but don't let your shoulder freeze up. Do gentle shoulder movements that don't hurt, increasing as the pain settles. Take a couple of days off work to ensure you don't use your shoulder to bash in a door or catch a crook!"

"Thank you Dr Macmillan" Jack was always polite.

Mac looked at Phryne but continued to talk to Jack "Don't put any weight on that shoulder until it feels better."

"Noted!" said Phryne, as she helped Jack back into his shirt.

Mac left and Phryne read a book while Jack dozed in his chair. He refused to lie down. "I only have a bruised shoulder Miss Fisher" he snapped, "I'm not on my death bed!"

"Unlike the young lady we saw today"

"The lady of the night apparently"

"Don't be such a prude Jack. She was simply wearing the latest fashion in lingerie."

"The Deputy Commissioner and Collins both declared that she was a scarlet woman!"

"The only scarlet thing about her underwear was the colour. And it is my belief that both the Deputy Commissioner and Hugh would not know the difference if they fell over it!"

"Which I apparently did" muttered Jack, has mood descending.

Phryne tried not to laugh. "That girl's underwear was very similar to my own, except the latest colour and style. Dot and I were looking at some similar underwear catalogue recently."

"They put pictures of that sort of thing in a catalogue!"

"In ladies' fashion magazine and sales catalogue, Jack. It's not an erotic pictures book!"

"Unlike that one you gave Collins! I had to ban that from the Station!"

"And where is that book now Jack? Did it end up in someone's desk drawer?"

Jack refused to reply

Again, Phryne tried not to laugh. It was not fair to taunt an injured man!

"As I was saying Jack, that girl was wearing very fashionable and expansive underwear that probably belongs to someone else. It's not a crime to wear the latest fashion."

"And you would know"

"Yes, Jack, I know and I wear it, and I had hoped I could have shown it to you today, but fate intervened!"

Jack huffed grumpily!

Phryne sighed and moved to sit on the arm of his chair. "Regardless of everything else, that girl needs to be identified and her family notified. The Deputy Commissioner and Collins will do that. You, however, need rest, and arguing about the morality of underwear will not help you!"

Jack tried to smile as he replied "Having you tormenting me while perched on my armchair, is not a definition of rest!"

Phryne waved her hand and said "Well, your desk isn't here, so I had to perch somewhere!"

He did chuckle at that and Phryne took the moment to lean down to gently kiss him. His uninjured arm reached up to her as he responded.

"Don't get any closer Phryne" he whispered to her, "I'm done for the day!"

On cue, the doorbell rang. It was Cec, having seen the Hispano in the street and the bent bicycle on the porch.

Jack urged Phryne to go home. "You don't have to be here Phryne. Cec and Alice can see to anything I need. I really don't feel up to being engaging at the moment."

"Don't you want me here?" asked Phryne.

"Phryne, if I was not injured, things would be very different. But right now I just want some peace and quiet! Besides, you may need to chase up Collins!"

Phryne returned to St Kilda where Hugh was in the kitchen with Dot.

"You were right Miss Fisher," he said. "There were clothes in the ferns. We found them after some searching. Whoever put them there threw them out in a wide arc probably from the pathway. Deputy Commissioner Stevens did not think they were related to the case. He still thinks that she is a "lady of the night".

"Dear Hugh, those underclothes were hardly indicative of a scarlet woman. They were actually very new and fashionable. But probably out of price range for a hotel maid."

Phryne looked at Dot, "Do you remember the pictures we looked at in that new Ladies Journal Dot?"

Dot giggled. "Yes Miss. Were the underclothes like the ..Um..?" She was about to indicate the garments lines on herself. She looked at Hugh, blushing.

Hugh turned so red that Phryne guessed that Dot's virtue was intact. "Yes, very modern" she said and changed the subject. "Are these drawings of the clothes you found?"

"Yes, I have been describing the clothes to Dottie" said Hugh; glad they were no longer discussing underwear.

"From what Hugh has told me, these are defiantly the clothes of a maid", said Dot. "Hugh says that there was a letter "W" and a number embroidered on the inside of the collar lining."

"That indicated that she works at a hotel" said Phryne. "That number is a laundry number, and the Hotel would be the letter. They probably wash their staff uniforms at a large laundry."

"Would a "W" indicate the Windsor Hotel?" asked Dot.

"Possibly" said Phryne. "Tomorrow, I think we need to ask the Windsor if they are missing a maid!"


	12. Lunch at the Windsor

12. Tea at the Windsor

Phryne rang Jack the following morning and inquired about his injury.

"I am as well as expected Miss Fisher", he said. "I followed Dr Macmillan's instructions to the letter and kept up the medication for the pain."

"Excellent" said Phryne. "I'm taking us all out for lunch. Dress smartly, I'll pick you up at 12 o'clock."

Jack was dressed and presentable when Phryne arrived with Jane and Dot, all smartly dressed. However, when they got to the Windsor Hotel, they were lost in the very elegant silks and furs that moved past them. Jack was surprised at the number of people lunching on a Sunday.

"I did not realise that so many people went out on Sundays," he said. "I thought only police and hospital staff gave up their day of rest!"

"Some people have a different day of rest," said Phryne, "Like the Rosenbergs."

"Point taken" replied Jack.

Lunch went along smoothly; Jack had no lack of assistance with his meal, his arm still in a sling. Extra attention was given to them by the waiting staff, Phyrne was able to make a certain comments to one of them. "It's such a lovely day; I hope all your workers turned up!"

Eventually Phryne said to all, "Entertain yourselves for a short time, I'm off to make some inquires!"

Dot also disappeared on a "recognisance mission"

Jane entertained Jack with all she knew about other religions. "The Rosenberg's attend Synagogue. I go to school with their daughter Hannah. The Muslims attend Mosque, which points to a city called Mecca. The Hindus attend temple, but the Communists don't go to a church. If they want to get married they have to go to the Registry Office!"

"I'll keep that in mind" said Jack politely. He had been wondering why he had to be present, but sitting with only Jane, he realised that the staff were not only helpful, but inadvertently revealing.

"You're lucky you have your daughter to help you Sir", said one waitress watching Jane proudly pour Jack another cup of coffee, "One of our house maids did not turn up, so we lost a kitchen maid to housekeeping."

Jane bubbled over with excitement. "She called me your daughter, Inspector"

"Jane, if you were my daughter, I'd have you home and locked up with your mother! You both cause trouble wherever you go!" said Jack scanning the restaurant for Phryne. Not finding her, he looked back at Jane "However, today, I will settle for "Seen, but not heard!" He looked at her sternly.

Jane's smile vanished, until he winked at her. She started giggling again, trying to cover her mouth up with her hand, she knew there was some sleuthing going on, and she was part of the plan.

Eventually Phryne and Dot returned. "One of the house maids did not turn up yesterday" said Dot.

"Yes, and there was a guest who left without paying. I gave my card to the Housekeeper, and she said she would call on me at home later today and tell me the details" said Phryne.

Indeed, Mrs Dawkins the Windsor Housekeeper arrived at St Kilda only a short time after they returned from the hotel. She hesitated when she was introduced to Jack.

"Oh" said Mrs Dawkins "I thought that I would only be speaking to the lady detective."

"The Inspector has been injured in the course of this investigation, so it is important that it is solved before anyone else is hurt. I have been bought in for the "delicate nature" of some matters!" said Phryne.

Jack rolled his eyes behind Mrs Dawkins back, but let Phryne proceed.

Mrs Dawkins was most informative. "Young Rachel Smith did not report to work yesterday or today. She's normally so reliable. She's one of the few girls who live at home. She cares for both her parents you see."

"Does Rachel try to earn extra money or do extra shifts?" asked Phryne.

"Oh Yes, she likes to earn money" aid Mrs Dawkins.

Jack and Phryne exchanged glances; perhaps she was trying a new line of work.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell us?" asked Phryne, "Has there been any property gone missing? Anything of a guest's? Ladies lingerie perhaps?"

Mrs Dawkins looked at Jack, before Phryne said "You may speak freely Mrs Dawkins, the Inspector is very discreet!"

The housekeeper whispered "A female guest left behind some ladies ..."Smalls".. that were apparently the latest fashion. Very inappropriate for a society lady. Very flimsy. Not at all supportive! They have gone missing!"

"What colour were they?" asked Phryne

Mrs Dawkins looked at Jack again. "Red, and made for a generous figure!" She then made some gestures as she whispered to Phryne, indicating the nature of the missing underwear. Phryne glanced at Jack and gave him a warning look, while the two conferred and Phryne drew pictures of the underwear.

Jack eventually cleared his throat. "I think we have established that there were under garments involved Mrs Dawkins, but please tell me more about the guest who left without paying his bill."

"It's all very peculiar" said Mrs Dawkins "Mr Rennie from Benalla has been with us so often. He frequently requested Rachel to clean his room. He said he was related to her!"

Jack took Mr Rennie's details and Mrs Dawkins left.

"Right Miss Fisher, if you could be so kind as to drive me to City South Station, and I will get all this information written down" said Jack as he stood up.

"But Jack, as you are technically off duty, I thought we could spend the afternoon together. Maybe discussing "undergarments"?" suggested Phryne.

Jack smiled, "Riveting conversation I am sure! However, I believe I may have to postpone that discussion for a couple of days, for when I am in better health" he said.

Phryne pouted, but drove him to the station.

"Wednesday, Jack" she said as he went to get out of the car "I want to see you Wednesday and not a day later. And when I say "See", I mean more than just over a meal!"

"You have my solemn promise that I will be endeavour to be as healthy as possible by Wednesday" he said. He took her hand and kissed it.

Phryne had to be content with that!


	13. The Right Time and Place

13. The Right time and Place

The following day was Monday, so Phryne decided to go to the City South Police Station and inquire about the state of the current investigation. She half expected Jack to be there, but was somewhat surprised that he was not.

"Inspector Robinson is still home injured Miss Fisher" said Hugh. "Apparently he came in yesterday afternoon briefly, to give us some information. But he ended up staying for a long time with Deputy Commissioner Stevens. He decided not to come in today."

"He is supposed to take a few days to recover from his injury" said Phryne, "But he did bring you updated information following our little investigation yesterday. I am surprised that he stayed for long."

Hugh glanced around the room before whispering to Phryne "I think they were having a conversation about "Civilians" being involved in crime scenes!"

At that point Deputy Commissioner Stevens entered both the room and the conversation. "Miss Fisher, you are not a police woman, you are not a police detective. You have no right to be involved in any of the investigations that this Police Station is concerned with. Your presence in Studley Park on Saturday was unnecessary. The men here would have found that the deceased young lady originated from the Windsor Hotel without your help!"

"I am sure you would have found out all that eventually, but it saves time and money for you if I come to the conclusions first!" said Phryne.

Deputy Commissioner Stevens looked like he was about to explode. "I will not have you interfering in a Police Investigation. Robinson may follow your every word, but I will not allow it to continue."

He turned to Hugh, "Collins, I am reporting you for calling Miss Fisher into the investigation!"

"But Sir, I did not call her," said Hugh. "Immediately after we received the call from Mr Bryson, I left with you to attend the crime scene. I was not on desk duties that day!"

"Then who called Miss Fisher?" thundered the Deputy Commissioner.

There was a brief silence, when Constable Giamati spoke up. "I believe that I called her, Sir"

The Deputy Commissioner turned. "And why did you do that Giamati!"

"Sir, when Mr Bryson called and reported the body had been found, you told me to ring Inspector Robinsons family to come and collect his bicycle, Sir. So, I did, Sir." There was another pause. All looked at Giamati. "Well Sir, Miss Fisher was the one I called, as Miss Fisher is Inspector Robinson's next of kin!"

There was a surprised silence. No one was more surprised than Phryne, who recovered first.

"Well, that clears that up!" she said brightly. "Gentlemen, I trust that you have all the information that you need to finish this case up! I have other matters to attend to, so I must be going. I bid you Good day!"

She left the station with almost undue haste, but determined to keep her dignity intact. She soon as her car was out of sight of the Police Station; she drove swiftly to Jack's Richmond home and entered without knocking.

Jack was in his living room arm chair reading, he was no longer wearing the sling. "Good Morning to you Miss Fisher", he said, "I see you have left yourself in!"

Phryne took off her hat, coat and shoes. She whipped the book out of his hand and draped herself across his lap. Before he could say a word, she embraced him with both arms and then rewarded him with a passionate kiss. His arms went around her and held her close as he responded.

"This is a surprise" commented Jack when they came up for air "For what purpose do I owe this emotional greeting so early in the morning?" He stroked her thigh that lay across him. "I take it that all went well at the Station this morning? Did the Deputy Commissioner induct you into the force with full honours?"

Phryne chuckled, "No, but I have learnt why I was called to your crime scene on Saturday. It appears that Constable Giamati thought that you were in need, and I was the one needed to fulfil that need!"

"That's very perceptive of him" said Jack, "but I fail to see any reason why I needed you at the crime scene, as we had more than enough men and with Deputy Commissioner Stevens was on the warpath!"

"Constable Giamati was told you were injured and had a broken bicycle. Deputy Commissioner Stevens asked Giamati to call your next of kin to come and collect your bicycle! Do you know who your next of kin is Inspector?"

"Ah!" said Jack

"Ah indeed Jack! And when did this change in our relationship occur?"

"Well, after my house keeper Mrs Henderson died, I had to consider who I could call on. And, the fact that I had met a certain lady who exploded into my life with full guns blazing and always left a trail of French perfume in her wake where ever she went. I could think of no one else who would leave a stone unturned if I ever needed help, care or friendship."

He looked at her. "Ever since you took over my house that day, you have taken my over mind and I can't ..think of anyone else.. I would rather trust my wellbeing with."

"Jack" said Phryne. "Do you realise that you are the only man that has keep me at arm's length for this long. And I cannot believe that I am still actually waiting at your pleasure." She kissed him.

"So now..", Phryne stood up "I think it is the right time and place to consummate this relationship!" She took him by the hand and pulled him out of the chair, and led him into the bedroom!


	14. Afterwards

14. Afterwards

Phyrne lay on Jack's shoulder and listened to his steady breathing. His heart rate was settled and his arm around her had gone limp. Looking up at him confirmed her suspicions. He was asleep! Phryne sighed; certain activities were destined to cause lethargy in men, especially middle aged men, even in the middle of the day! At least he didn't snore! Phryne had pulled the sheet over them as Jack recovered his breath after their passionate coupling. The exertion of the morning was enough to cause his descent into slumber.

Phryne eased herself onto her elbow and surveyed the room. His bedroom was Spartan, with little in decorations. Rosie had probably taken all the things that were sentimental or decorative when she left. Alice the housekeeper, obviously kept his house very clean, the bed had been immaculately made until Phryne had ripped back the covers and pushed Jack down onto it. Their clothes were abandoned about the room.

Her movements caused a change to his breathing and he awoke with a grunt.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Phryne.

"Umm, isn't that supposed to be my question to you?" mumbled Jack.

"I meant your shoulder" said Phryne running her hand over the purple bruises.

He caught her hand. "No, that is, I don't think any pain has had time to catch up!"

They laughed softly and Phryne sank back onto his uninjured shoulder, his hand tracing soft circles on her side.

"You told me to lie back and think of England" said Jack after a pause. "But all I could see was this beautiful woman above me, making all thought impossible."

"At least you weren't without speech!"

Jack gave a small laugh. "This is new to me" he said. "I have never been seduced by a beautiful woman in the middle of the day before!"

"I take it that your marital relations were on more traditional lines."

There was no answer.

Phryne sat up on one elbow. "At night, under the covers, pyjamas! Missionary position?"

"Enough!" said Jack and managed to roll over to look at Phryne, re-linking their hands. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Phryne" he said eventually, "An honourable man, a good man, would do the right thing and make you an offer!"

Phryne put her fingers to his lips. "Don't say it Jack. Don't make me an offer, please. I don't want to offend you by refusing."

He gave a small nod of acknowledgment and rolled onto his back. "I don't want to be seen as taking advantage of you Phryne. I don't care how modern you are, I still think in a traditional manner."

"It's my turn to say "Enough"" said Phryne. She ran her hands over his scars on his chest and stomach to divert him. "Shrapnel wounds, they're recognisable"

"Hmm"

"What's this?" she ran her hands down his torso to his thigh, where there was a long and puckered scar. "Bayonet? Knife?"

"Can't remember" said Jack. "Probably flying metal from an explosion. We were running away from something, and then there was a bang. I woke up on a stretcher. Had a week in a field hospital, then a week back in the trenches, then another two weeks in hospital with an infection"

"The treatment being regular wash outs with hot water, poultices and big banadages! No wonder it scarred!"

"At least you understand why it looks like it does!"

Phryne ran her hands up and down the scar. "Does it hurt?"

"No, but, it's ah, sensitive." Jacks breath hitched, Phryne's hand was exploring further.

Phryne smiled and moved down his body, kissing his scars as she went. "Now for something else "non-traditional" Jack!"

"Phryne Love, No, I'm an old man, I don't think I can..!"

But his words were lost; he was not as old as he thought!

When their passion had finally run its course, they lay back on the pillows, panting.

Jack said "Phryne, you are exhausting me! How am I ever going to keep this up on a regular basis!"

Phryne promptly draped herself over him again and said "I am sure you can manage!"

He held her, her head on his chest, his hands stroking her skin. Words came to his mind, but he did not say them!

…

Phryne left by mid-afternoon. Jack's shoulder was hurting and he was worn out. Phryne had wrought life out of him that he did not remember he had

He contemplated the rest of his day and made the decision to light the chip heater for hot water. In a short time, there was enough hot water to half fill the bath and lie back in it.

His shoulder had recovered enough that he could dress and make himself something to eat. But activities like driving, carrying firewood and lifting items were still beyond him, as was being with Phryne in a "traditional position!"

Phryne had made it obvious that she wanted to repeat the afternoon's activities without the benefit of marriage. His conscience was clear, he had effectively made her an offer and she had refused. He knew that he had nearly made an emotional declaration to her, but had bitten back the words. He just hoped his heart would not be broken along the way.

He tried to remember when he had last told Rosie that he loved her. It was obviously before she banished him to the spare room. It appeared that as the years had passed, their passion receded. There were no pregnancies and the joy of marital relations waned down to duty. Phryne had told him that neither of these two issues would be part of their relationship.

Jack reflected back on this aspect of his marriage to Rosie. It now was obvious that Rosie did not enjoy intimacy as much as Phryne did. She had been bought up in a strict middle class Victorian Household, with little displays of affection.

Jack, however, had a happy childhood. His parents had been affectionate towards each other. He remembered how his father would sneak his arms around his mother's waist when she was cooking, how she would rub his chin and laughingly tell him to shave.

After his bath, he was passing the sideboard, when his eye fell on two things that lay there. The first was his notes about this last case that had finally bought them together. The notes contained Phyrne's drawings of the "modern underwear" He had pretended to be scandalised, only to have Phryne describe them further.

The underwear was very different to any he remembered. He had memories of his mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen in her corset and long underskirt, demanding his father or sister "Lace her up."

Rosie, he remembered had a smaller, more delicate corset. Then after the war, she had a more modern version that it did up in the front, for ladies who didn't have a maid (or an obliging husband!) He also remembered the joy of removing corsets was short lived, as fumbling in half-light caused him to knot it or unlace it too far. Helping her do it up every morning was always a reminder that she grew up with a maid or at least a sister to help.

But Phryne's underwear was different. Like the drawings, there was not a lot of cloth, just scant pieces, pulled off independently, discarded as she climbed over him. And her breasts! He knew from holding her that she did not wear any corset, but to see her strip her loose top off, and have her naked breasts bouncing above him, had been a sight to behold.

The second object that caught his eye was the wedding photo he had of himself and Rosie. They were young and looked happy. How little they knew then, about each other, or the world that would pull them apart. He presumed they had been happy, he thought he was. The thought of Rosie kept him going through the war. She seemed pleased to have him home, but they grew apart and argued over small issues and refused to discuss big ones!

Rosie had obviously left the portrait behind, and he had not taken it off the side board. It had been dusted many times in the past years. He had not looked at it for a long time. He looked at it now, smiled briefly at Rosie, and then placed it face down in a drawer!


	15. Another New Start

Another new start

Phryne had arranged to visit Jack at his home the following Saturday afternoon, one week after his injury occurred. They had spoken about the liaison during the week.

"Saturday afternoon Jack," said Phryne. "I want to meet with you at your house, after lunch. Surely you won't be riding your bicycle by then?"

"Indeed not Miss Fisher," said Jack, "I will be spending Saturday replacing my bent wheel. I will have a visit to the bicycle shop to purchase a new wheel in the morning, and I may wander around to look at all the new bicycle parts. But my aim of the day will be to be fixing and re-fitting wheels, spokes, tyres and tubes!"

"Does it take that long to replace a bent front wheel?"

"Not usually, but I will probably overhaul the whole bike, if I have it apart."

"How long does it take to fix a broken bicycle?"

"It's not broken. It's just needs some work."

So when Phryne arrived early Saturday afternoon, Jack opened the front door with a very dirty rag in hands that were almost as grimy.

Phryne looked at his hands and said. "Obviously you haven't finished with the bicycle?"

"Excellent deduction, Miss Fisher," said Jack. However, Phryne followed Jack into the house where she saw the bicycle spread all over the good dining table.

"Jack, this is the dining table. Dot would have a fit ifs he saw this!"

"Yes, but as someone recently told me, it's better to use it then neglect it."

"Use it for eating at, not repairing bicycles!"

"I eat at the kitchen table, and you will notice that I out down newspapers first!"

"I guess this is what happens if there is no woman in the house to restrain you from doing what you like with your own things!"

"Alice has tried, believe me. She not only bosses around Cec and Bert, but she trying to rearrange my house as well. She is much stricter with the housework than Mrs Henderson was!"

"Alice worked for Aunt Prudence's household. They are very British about their standards"

"The other side of that coin is that Mrs Henderson was a much better cook then Alice, but don't tell Alice I said that."

"Will you fade away to a shadow?"

"No, just plain and plentiful and that is fine with me!" He smiled at her as he wiped his hands on a cleaner rag. "Tea?"

"Please. If you are making it" said Phryne politely.

Phryne watched Jack fill the kettle and go about the kitchen gathering things to make tea.

"I think Alice had left me some biscuits in the biscuit tin," said Jack, rummaging in the cupboard. "Here." He put the open tin on the table.

Phryne smiled, but refused a biscuit. "This was not how I pictured our afternoon Jack. Cups of tea and discussions about domestic staff!"

"What were you expecting Phryne?" asked Jack. "That you burst in, rip my clothes off and have your way with me in the parlour?"

Phryne shrugged, "Well, I was thinking something along those lines!" She took a step toward him, but eyed off the grease marks on his shirt. "We could start with getting rid of that grimy shirt!"

"I like my grimy shirt!" said Jack. "I always wear this shirt when I service my bicycle!"

"You can put it on again afterwards" said Phryne reaching for the shirt's buttons.

Jack protected his shirt and took a step away.

"You can't always have it all your own way Miss Fisher!'

"What way would you like it then, Jack?" She pouted. "I am risking my reputation, being here unchaperoned, in the middle of the day!"

"Your choice, Miss Fisher! I did not force you to come here!"

Phryne sighed. "All right Jack, What have I done this time!"

Jack smiled. "You have done nothing Miss Fisher! However, there are something's I would like you to do!" He took her hand and pulled her to him, grimy shirt ignored.

"I would like you to spend time with me, in a companionable way. Not just dinners at your house, or bedroom romps in the middle of the day. I would like you to sit by the fire with me, read in a chair, walk along the beach, and discuss elements of our lives that are not only murders or pleasure s of the flesh.

I don't know if your..tendancy.. to know men for short periods has developed this part of your relationship skill set, but I was married..once.. and I know that these things sustained us for longer than having marital relations every night, regardless of how our day was!

Even when Rosie banished me to the spare room, we could still sit by the fire and talk about our day. We still tried to keep up appearances with family dinners. We still cared for each other in sickness and health."

"I cared for you one week ago."

"I am extremely grateful for that, Phryne. But I want to be the one caring for you, not just a gentleman visitor. I want to be part of your life."

"Jack, you are not going to say anything about offers again, are you?"

It was Jack's turn to sigh. "Not if you don't want me to."

"Are you saying our current relationship is broken?"

"No, it just needs work on it!"

Phryne kissed him. "Jack Robinson, I know you are a good man and I know you think I need looking after. I would like to spend time with you, but we still have to be discreet to some level. I have Jane to think of and your have your reputation as a Servant of the Law."

"Would it help it we acknowledge that we are formally "Keeping Company" rather than just pretending that we only meet about Police matters?" asked Jack.

"Inspector Robinson! Are you asking me to be your sweetheart?" laughed Phryne..

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Would that be so hard to bear?"

"So instead of a work relationship, we'll have a romantic relationship."

"How about a professional relationship in regard to all matters related to the station, and a different on when we are not at work."

"One that's more than physical encounters"

"Yes!"

Phryne considered this. She was being held quite firmly in his arms, which felt very comfortable.

"You present quite a persuasive case Inspector!"

"Am I winning you over?"

"Possibly, but I retain the right to say "enough" if I feel then need!"

"Granted"

They embraced passionately, his grimy shirt forgotten. They made their way to the bedroom, but this time Jack led the way!

THE END


End file.
